MORE THAN LiKE
|kanji=ＭＯＲＥ ＴＨＡＮ ＬｉＫＥ |rōmaji= |english=More Than Like |band=BiSH |song number=26 |starting episode=Episode 316 |ending episode=Episode 328 |previous song=NO-LIMIT |next song=N/A }} MORE THAN LiKE is the twenty-sixth Opening theme of the Fairy Tail anime; it is performed by BiSH. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics TV Version Rōmaji= Kakerareta Mahou Wo Honmono Nan Da Majimaji Miteru Konagona No Sekai Wo Kaete Yukeru Darou Kakera Hiroi Tsuzukete Tabi Wo Tsuzukeyou Kakeru Koto Naku Konagona No Namida Wo Koete Yukeru Nara Wakaru Wake Nai Hito No Koto Wa Sonna Kanashii Imeeji Topparau Yo Hajimeyou Sutekirenai Yo Kanashisugi No Sei Dare Yori Kimi No Kotoba Wo Nani Yori Kimi No Kotae Wo Tashikametai Yurashi Tsuzuketai Ima Wa Mada Da To Shite Mo Dare Yori Boku No Kotoba Wo Nani Yori Boku No Kotae Wo Dashite Mitai Sou Tashikamete Yo Onaji Toko Wo Mitai Yo |-| Kanji= かけられた魔法を本物なんだ　まじまじ見てる 粉々の世界を変えていけるだろう 欠片拾い続けて　旅を続けよう欠けることなく 粉々の涙を超えていけるなら わかるわけない 人のことは そんな悲しいイメージ 取っ払うよ 始めよう 捨てきれないよ　悲しすぎのせい 誰より君の言葉を　何より君の答えを 確かめたい　揺らし続けたい 今は未だだとしても 誰より僕の言葉を　何より僕の答えを 出してみたい　そう確かめてよ 同じトコをみたいよ |-| English= This spell we're under is the real deal, I'm watching closely Oh, I wonder if we can change this shattered world Let's keep on journeying and picking up the pieces every last one Oh, if we can reach between the shattered tears, You think other people are impossible to understand I'm gonna take away that sad notion Let's begin I just can't let it go Because it's just too sad Your words, more than anyone else's You answers. more than anything else Are what I want to know I want to keep shaking them up Even if now isn't the time yet My words, more than anyone else's My answers. more than anything else Are what I want to give So hear them and know I want to see the same things as you Full Version Rōmaji= Kakerareta Mahou Wo Honmono Nan Da Majimaji Miteru Konagona No Sekai Wo Kaete Yukeru Darou Kakera Hiroi Tsuzukete Tabi Wo Tsuzukeyou Kakeru Koto Naku Konagona No Namida Wo Koete Yukeru Nara Wakaru Wake Nai Hito No Koto Wa Sonna Kanashii Imeeji Topparau Yo Hajimeyou Sutekirenai Yo Kanashisugi No Sei Dare Yori Kimi No Kotoba Wo Nani Yori Kimi No Kotae Wo Tashikametai Yurashi Tsuzuketai Ima Wa Mada Da To Shite Mo Dare Yori Boku No Kotoba Wo Nani Yori Boku No Kotae Wo Dashite Mitai Sou Tashikamete Yo Onaji Toko Wo Mitai Yo Kanari Hidoi Koto Mo Waraitobasu No Tsumaranai Janai? Konagona No Omoi Wo Komete Yukeru Nara Hito Ni Tayoranai Sonna No Dekinai Sonna Yowai No Watashi? Docchi Tsukazu Mou Kimeyou Sutekirenai No Suteki Kimi No Sei Hitori Ja Nanimo Dekizu Ni Hitori De Nayami Tsuzukeru Tashikameta Yo Jibun No Yowasa Mou Ne Mayowanain Da Futari De Nanika Tsukameba Futari Wa Tsuyoku Nareru No? Tashikametai Tameshite Miyou Onaji Koto Wo Shiyou Yo Ureshii Mo Zenbu Hoshii Yo Kanashii Koto Da Tte Hoshii No Dareka Ga Itta Hitokoto Janakute Dare Yori Kimi No Kotoba Wo Nani Yori Kimi No Kotae Wo Tashikametai Yurashi Tsuzuketai Ima Wa Mada Da To Shite Mo Dare Yori Boku No Kotoba Wo Nani Yori Boku No Kotae Wo Dashite Mitai Sou Tashikamete Yo Onaji Toko Wo Mitai Yo |-| Kanji= かけられた魔法を本物なんだ　まじまじ見てる 粉々の世界を変えていけるだろう 欠片拾い続けて　旅を続けよう欠けることなく 粉々の涙を超えていけるなら わかるわけない 人のことは そんな悲しいイメージ 取っ払うよ 始めよう 捨てきれないよ　悲しすぎのせい 誰より君の言葉を　何より君の答えを 確かめたい　揺らし続けたい 今は未だだとしても 誰より僕の言葉を　何より僕の答えを 出してみたい　そう確かめてよ 同じトコをみたいよ かなり酷いことも　笑いとばすの　つまらないじゃない？ 粉々の思いを込めていけるなら 人に頼らない そんなのできない そんな弱いの私？ どっちつかず もう決めよう 捨てきれないの　素敵　君のせい 一人じゃ何もできずに　一人で悩み続ける 確かめたよ　自分の弱さ もうね迷わないんだ 二人で何か掴めば　二人は強くなれるの？ 確かめたい　試してみよう 同じコトをしようよ 嬉しいも全部欲しいよ 悲しいことだって欲しいの 誰かが言った一言じゃなくて 誰より君の言葉を　何より君の答えを 確かめたい　揺らし続けたい 今はまだだとしても 誰より僕の言葉を　何より僕の答えを 出してみたい　そう確かめてよ 同じトコをみたいよ Trivia *In Episode 328 a montage of scenes from the third and final season were shown in place of the opening. Navigation Category:Opening Theme Category:Music